FAQs
How do I summon Allies? You can summon Allies by opening the Summon menu at the bottom of the main screen. What are the different types of Portals? There are a total of three kinds of Portals in game: Elite Portal, Special Portal, and Friend Portal. What is a Tower event? A Tower event is a limited-time event where players challenge their Crews to defeat each tower level in order to reach higher ground and get rewards. How many Floors are in a Tower event? Currently, there is a total of 20 Floors in each Tower event. Why did I lose my progress in the Tower event? Progress in a Tower event is reset every week. What is the Tower event leaderboard? This is a leaderboard where you can check your rank, your Friends' rank, and the rank of the Top 100 players. What is a Rank reward? At the end of a season, the game will check your score, determine your rank, and send your corresponding reward. How can I win a Rank reward? Earn Rank rewards by reaching higher positions on the leaderboard. How do I play this game? The basic movements of the game involve using your finger to select Orbs, linking Orbs by sliding your finger across the screen, and cancelling the selection by moving your finger outside the puzzle area. How do I make a Fever Orb? Link 6 Orbs of the same color to make a Fever Orb. What is a Special Pattern? Special Patterns are made by linking Orbs in a specific pattern to unlock a powerful skill. How many Special Patterns are there in the game? There is a total of 8 Special Patterns in the game. Each chapter has its own Special Pattern for you to discover. What is the difference between a Weekly Event, a Daily Event, and an Hourly Event? You can win rare Allies in Weekly Events, Evolution materials or valuable Allies in Daily Events, and valuable or experienced Allies in Hourly Events. How do I unlock events? Unlock events by using keys received from Login Bonuses and Quests. Once unlocked, do events get locked again? Once you unlock the event, it will remain that way for a period of time. After the event times out, it must be unlocked again. How does a Companion help me? Your chosen Companion joins your Crew at no cost and you can use its Active Skill the same way you use the Skills of the Allies in your Crew. What is the difference between the "Friend" and "User" labels I see when I'm choosing a Companion? If the Companion is a Friend, the Companion's Leader Skill will be taken into effect. If the Companion belongs to a random User, its Leader Skill has no use. What other differences should I consider when choosing a Companion? If you choose a Companion that is a User, you will both receive 5 Friend Points at the end of the Quest. If you choose a Companion that is a Friend, you both receive 10 Friend Points. Why do some of the portraits twinkle in the Companion list? This effect hints to you that this Companion will form a Crew Combo with Allies in your Crew. What does a "circle" revolving around a Companion's element icon indicate? It indicates that that Companion's element will be the most useful for the next Quest. Why do some Crew Combo icons turn gray? When you have one or more members of a Crew Combo on your Crew, the Crew Combo icon will be grayed out until all of the Combo's members are added to your Crew. What are the benefits of adding more Friends? Adding Friends is a great way to earn in-game bonuses. How do I add a Facebook friend as an in-game Friend? First, log in to Facebook and visit the Social tab to select the Check feature. There you can check which Facebook friends have played the game and add them to your Friends list. How do I delete a Friend? You can delete a friend by entering the Friend list, selecting "Manage," and then selecting the Friend you wish to delete. When will I receive my reward for having a Friend who has entered my Invite Code? When the Friend who entered your Invite Code reaches Level 10, your reward will appear on the Reward Screen. What is that Chest on the home screen? This is where you will find most of your rewards as well as new missions. What is a "shop restriction"? This is part of Gameloft's policy to cap in-app purchases in order to prevent accidental or duplicate purchases. Can I log in to the game with my account on multiple devices? Yes, but first you must enable your account for different platforms in the Options menu. If I reset my account, can I keep my purchases on the iOS platform? No, you will be unable to retrieve your in-app purchases, although we will remind you of this before you reset. Can I log in to the game with different accounts on one device? Yes. To do so, disable your current account with the Options menu and log in with another account. How do I get a rarer Ally the first time I use any Portal to Summon? The only way to do this would be to reset your account in the Options menu. However, if you do so, your current game save data and progress will be reset. How can I migrate my data to another device? Data can be exchanged between multiple devices on the same platform. To exchange data across different platforms, you must first connect your accounts in the Options menu. How do I start a Versus Battle? When you tap the Fight! icon in the Versus Battles menu, you will be matched with another player who has a similar rank. How do I get promoted to a higher-ranking League? You will be promoted to a higher-ranking League when you earn a top-30 ranking in your current League and maintain that position up to the weekly checkpoint. Why would I be demoted to a lower-ranking League? You would be demoted to a lower-ranking League if you rank below 30 in your current League and maintain that position up to the weekly checkpoint. For how long can I borrow an Ally? Check the expiration time of your borrowed Ally in its profile. How do I challenge my Friends? Go to the Versus Battles menu, select "Friends," choose your Friend, and then select the "Fight!" option. What's the cost for challenging Friends? A Battle Point is consumed every time you challenge a Friend.